This invention relates to a process for catalytically reforming alcohols. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for reforming alcohols into a product gas containing hydrogen and carbon monoxide, in the presence of metal carbide catalysts.
Alcohols, in particularly methanol, have been proposed for several years as alternatives to conventional fuels such as gasoline. One such proposal, Feingold, et al. Decomposing Methanol As a Consumable Hydride for Automobiles and Gas Turbines Hydrogen Energy Progress IV, Volume 3, 1982, pp. 1359-1369, envisions methanol being used as a hydrogen storage medium which releases hydrogen through dissociation. For example, methanol can be stored until needed, and then dissociated thermally or catalytically over platinum, palladium, copper, or zinc catalysts. In this system, both hydrogen and carbon monoxide can combust to provide energy for conventional combustion or gas turbine engines.
European Patent Application No. 38,682 discloses a process for the production of synthesis gas from methanol in the vapor phase at elevated temperatures utilizing a catalyst comprising a crystalline silica modified by inclusion of cobalt in the crystal lattice in place of a portion of the silicon atoms.
Japanese Publication No. J5 6048-252 describes the dissociation of methanol to form hydrogen, carbon monoxide, and methane at a temperature of 300.degree.-800.degree. C. utilizing catalysts which are metals selected from Cr, Mn, Fe, Co, Ni, Cu, and Zn, or oxides thereof, or platinum group metals selected from Rh and Ru, carried on crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,228 discloses the conversion of liquid hydrocarbons such as gas, oil, whole crude, reduced crude, and coke still distillate in the presence of hydrogen to produce gaseous hydrocarbons and gasoline utilizing catalysts including one or more metals of groups V, VI, and VIII of the periodic table and the oxides of the metals, particularly Cr, Mo, W, Co, and Ni, in which at least part of the metal (25-50%) is in the carbide form.
Problems encountered with catalytic reforming of alcohols include formation of undesired by-products such as methane and loss of activity of conventional catalysts due to carbon deposition on the catalyst. This loss of activity results in the need for continual regeneration of the catalyst after short periods of use.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for production of synthesis gas (H.sub.2 /CO) with high selectivity from alcohol. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process utilizing a catalyst for the reforming of alcohols which is not detrimentally affected by deposition of carbon.